


A Single Moment

by Bookishfun



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishfun/pseuds/Bookishfun
Summary: Abe and Jacob have a cute moment





	A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!

Abe smiled at the child before him. The boy Jacob was raptured by the words of his grandfather. “Tell me another Grandpa, tell me another,” demanded the small boy. “Of course Jacob. Have I told you about the time I escaped from ten monsters?” Little Jacob shook his head. Abe opened his mouth and began his tale. Jacob snuggled closer to his grandfather, deep in sleep. Abe looked sadly at him. How such a sweet little boy would one day have to face the horrors that he had. But for the moment Abe scooped Jacob close and whispered gently, “I love you tygrysku.”


End file.
